Massages
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Munto isn't good at massages, but he is surprisingly good at comforting. One-shot. Post-series YumemiMunto.
_**Massages**_

* * *

Yumemi groaned and slumped onto her cushioned chair. She rolled her neck, relishing the satisfying cracks the came from it.

She sighed and looked up at the white vanity that the chair was facing. The vanity was large, extravagant, and everything that Yumemi found herself getting slowly used to, albeit hesitantly.

Dating a king is rather intimidating. Who could of guessed it?

Yumemi allowed herself to chuckle at her own thoughts as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her hair was frazzled, obvious even in its ponytail, there were dark circles under her eyes, and, _crap_ , was that a pimple on her chin?

The blonde leaned toward the mirror, moving her chin into different angles to see if she really was breaking out. She sighed for the second time and gave up, sinking back into her chair.

Yumemi lolled her head to the side, giving her full vision of 'her' room.

After reaching high school, her parents allowed her to begin visiting Munto's castle during breaks (accompanied with her friends, of course). The consistent visits somehow earned her a private room where she would always stay, and when she was a bit older and she and Munto announced their relationship, the room became more furnished (like a full bookcase from Rui and some potted plant from Ryuely) in order to make herself feel more 'at home'.

Yumemi appreciated the efforts, she really did, but it was just… _overwhelming_. Kings and castles and magic were not things that even existed in her life until a few years ago.

She lolled her head back and stared down at her hands on her lap. Fitting in at the castle was not her problem at the moment. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to massage her temples. After a short while, she began feeling herself relax.

Just behind her, her door opened and shut without her noticing.

"…mi?"

" _Yumemi?_ "

The girl jumped, wincing at the migraine that shot pain across her right temple.

"My apologies," a deep and even tone responded quickly, "my intention was not to startle you."

Yumemi threw her head back, and in her upside down vision, she spotted Munto stepping closer to her chair. To her dismay, he looked perfect in his pristine white jacket and pants. To add to the flourish, a cape swished behind him as he moved. Do all kings just look perfect all the time? How dare he.

Crinkling her nose, Yumemi became painfully aware of her own outfit: a long patterned sweater, some leggings, and an old pair of sneakers.

Munto seemed to think her expression was funny because he let out soft laughter as he reached her chair. He rested his hands on each side of her upside down head. He continued to smile as he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he laughed at her expression once more. It was exactly the same as before except for the vibrant blush that now dusted her cheeks.

"Hello," Munto whispered.

Yumemi let out a small snort, letting her scowl melt into a smile. "Don't start the innocent act," she responded with a smirk as she sat back upright. She watched Munto through the mirror. He mocked a hurt expression and placed a hand on his chest.

"Am I not innocent?"

Yumemi laughed and picked up a brush that sat on the vanity. She reached up and pulled her ponytail loose, letting her honey locks to fall onto her shoulders and the chair. She glanced at Munto's reflection and watched him slowly run his fingers through her hair. She suppressed a content sigh.

"So?" Munto asked.

Jarred, Yumemi looked at his reflection, but he seemed more interested in her hair that was in between his fingers. "What?" she replied.

"Will you tell me?" he asked, still not looking up from her hair.

Yumemi rolled her eyes and began brushing a small portion of her hair. "You're being cryptic."

Munto laughed and let her hair slip through his fingers. "What is occupying your mind to the point where you are losing sleep?"

Yumemi winced. "Is it obvious?"

"You will find that I am very observant when it comes to you," He replied with a smirk, making eye contact with Yumemi through the mirror.

They held eye contact for a beat until Yumemi sighed. "I'm just… a little stressed."

Munto's hands moved to her shoulders and Yumemi could feel herself relax a little.

"About what?" he prodded.

"Well…" Yumemi trailed off.

After a few moments of silence, Munto began to move his hands. "Please do not feel compelled to share if you do not wish it, but I would like to know," he stated softly, continuing to move his hands. They trailed up and down her shoulders, going from the base of her neck down to her forearms.

Yumemi let out a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered shut.

Munto smirked and leaned down, close enough to have his lips brush against her ear. "Shall I give you a shoulder massage?"

Yumemi's eyes shot open and she looked up at her boyfriend, incredulous.

"Do you think me incapable?" Munto's eyebrows scrunched together.

Yumemi let out a small laugh, "No, no. It's just…" She bit her lip. Yeah, she kind of did. How often do kings give shoulder massages? Not much, she assumed.

Pouting, Munto placed his hands on either side of her head and moved it back so she was facing the mirror. "I may not have experience, but I am aware of basics." And with that, he pulled her hair together and tossed it over her left shoulder. "So, please, close your eyes and relax."

Yumemi situated herself more comfortably in her chair, and with a smirk, she closed her eyes. Gingerly, she felt Munto begin to press his fingers onto her shoulders. Yumemi bit back laughter. He was barely even pressing down as he awkwardly pressed the pads of all his fingers down onto her shoulders.

"You can use more pressure," Yumemi commented with a smile. She felt his fingers pause then resume with slightly more pressure. "And use your thumbs a bit more," Yumemi added. Just as gingerly as before, he pressed his thumbs onto her shoulders. Eventually, he began to use a rolling motion, and Yumemi let out a satisfied sigh as she sank into her chair slightly. She could almost feel Munto's chest swell with pride.

Yumemi didn't know how long she sat there getting massaged by a king, but it was fantastic. She was in bliss. Munto's hands moved all across her shoulders. No, he wasn't perfect, and he didn't even work on that knot she knew she had on her right shoulder, but it didn't matter. This was a special gift: only from him to only her.

Her small sounds of satisfaction must have given Munto the confidence to move his hands with even more vigor because he was slowly moving his massage to her back. Then, in an upsetting moment, Yumemi bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a wince.

Munto had begun to massage a part of her spine that was, as he was blissfully unaware, extremely uncomfortable. Assuming that he would move on quickly from that spot, Yumemi tried to mask her discomfort. But, as he continued, she could feel her shoulders grow tenser and tenser.

In one quick motion, she brought her hands to her shoulders, clamping around Munto's wrists. Yumemi leaned her head back to look at her boyfriend who was blinking at her owlishly.

Plastering a smile onto her face, she spoke smoothly, "That's more than enough, thank you."

Munto continued to blink at her, "Do you not enjoy it?"

Yumemi shook her head. "I think I'm just not used to having a king massage me." It was semi-true at least, but she wasn't about to say the total truth.

Mutno grinned and bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Why is that you only acknowledge me as a king during times like this?"

Yumemi laughed, savoring the scent of his clean clothes.

"So, did the massage loosen your tongue as it did your shoulders?"

The blonde wanted to laugh of the irony of her shoulders that were just as, if not more, tense than they were before. Her smile faltered as she realized that Munto still wanted to hear her thoughts. Would he laugh? She swallowed and opened her mouth, only to shut it immediately.

They stayed in silence for a few beats.

"Munto… Do you know what college is?"

He hummed. "A higher level institution of education that provides specialized study programs in specific areas of interest."

Yumemi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, that's right."

"Why do you ask?"

Yumemi bit her lip. "This is my last year of high school."

Munto nodded. "It is," he answered, "Are you trying to inform me of which college you have decided to attend?"

Yumemi spun around so fast that her hair nearly knocked over a small bottle of lotion on the vanity. "You think I'm going to college?"

"Is it not common to do so after high school? Have you made the decision not to go?" Munto blinked.

"I-I haven't-That isn't what-I..." Yumemi sputtered. Trying to collect herself, she took a deep breath the released it, letting her shoulders slump. "I don't know," she relented casting her gaze down.

Munto bent at his waist so he could catch Yumemi's dropped gaze. "Yumemi?"

The blonde turned back around, deliberately not making eye contact. "I don't know what I want for my future, let alone my life. I don't know anything about that."

Munto pat the top of her head. "Is that not the reason for going to a college? To try and find out?"

"And what if I don't?" Yumemi wailed. She paused and then began to fiddle with her fingers. "Or what if I find that what I really want isn't down there," she mumbled.

In one swift motion, Munto moved to the left of Yumemi's chair. He knelt down and pulled her left hand into his hands. "Yumemi, you cannot begin to imagine my joy knowing that you have come to me for assistance when making a difficult decision." He pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed it briefly.

Yumemi stammered and tried to pull her hand away, but Munto's firm hands kept them in place.

"Any decision you make will please me. Please do not dwell on my feelings."

"But-"

"Yumemi," he cut off. He looked up at her wide-eyed blushing face with a soft smile. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, no matter what you choose."

Tears began to swell in Yumemi's widening eyes. She locked gazes with Munto. "No matter..." she interrupted herself with a hiccup.

Munto let out a small laugh. "If you will have me."

"Yes," she cried. Yumemi threw herself into Munto's arms. He let himself fall backward on his butt. He wrapped his arms completely around her body as she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared," she managed through quiet sobs and hiccups.

"I know, my love," he responded as he kissed the crown of her head. "But we'll be together through it all."

* * *

I really just wanted to write a crying Yumemi and a comforting Munto.

This actually stemmed from my thought: "Munto is probably super bad at massages"

The crying came after. I wanted it to be light hearted but it turned into something like this. Oh well.

I hope you enjoyed it! Cheers~


End file.
